


[邪炎]邪神策（七）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 血液预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 邪炎
Kudos: 7





	[邪炎]邪神策（七）

-我头都写秃了 

*

魔气萦绕的黑暗空旷的巨殿中，那延伸到最尽头的百级阶梯之上，白衣俊美的男子双手搭在两侧，懒散的靠在王座之上。

空虚浅薄的邪神在得意的欣赏他那“战利品”的臣服。

不，那不是臣服。 

伴随着万魔殿内上空光镜的破碎消散，暗色的魔光洒落下来，眼前那人指尖颤抖着扯起了那婚服的一侧，他挺直了脊背，裙下未着片缕的好风光已暴露了一小半在邪神的眼中，他停了动作。

于是邪神不悦的用手指敲了敲椅子，道：“萧炎，本神未让你停。”

暴露在万魔殿的魔气之中与天邪神的视线中的小腿有些阴寒，那裙摆已被萧炎捏的发皱，但他重新向上掀着裙幅时，抬眸望向天邪神，冷目灼灼，无一丝臣服之意。

也该如此。

天邪神本就不认为这般小小的欺侮便能让萧炎连思想也听起话来，这人不服输的性子，从以前便是如此。

那双冷目，反而勾人。

天邪神的黑眸更加幽暗，眼瞧着萧炎的裙摆越撩越高，那裙下白皙修长的双腿也一览无遗，萧炎面上露出了一抹羞愤，若再往上，便是遮不住那处了。

萧炎又欲停下，天邪神却不容商量道：“继续。你不让本神看，怎么，需要本神再凝一面光镜，让你那娇妻看看？”

无尽火域，光镜还未散。

这般姿态，当真可笑至极。 

萧炎垂下眼睫，双手最终也只是顿了一下，便将最后的一点遮掩也掀开来了，他双手抓着裙衫，手上青筋乍现，苍白的可怜。 

天邪神眯了眯眼，不慌不忙的欣赏萧炎这般屈辱的模样。 

萧炎本就生得一张好面容，五官清秀干净，面白如玉，哪怕不知道他炎帝的身份，单凭他这张脸，走到哪里那也是要引人注目的。 

此时此刻他那脸上染着一抹红，浅浅的蹙着眉，黑眸中虽冷意不减，却又盈着一丝水光，而那薄唇被他自己咬破了些许，沾了一抹血色，至于他那墨色长发悬垂于腰间，和那嫁衣的红混在了一起。 

那女子的嫁衣因着没给他里衣，因此在那艳红下，就是他白皙的皮肤，线条优美的颈项和纤细的锁骨都清晰可见。

除此以外，那被他掀开的裙下，半硬的性器可怜巴巴的暴露在外，萧炎身体微微颤抖，也不知是因为那魔神印，还是因为这般可悲的处境。

天邪神上下打量的目光让萧炎难堪至极，他几次想放了这裙摆，却又咬着牙忍了下去。

受制于人的滋味，当真是不好过。 

萧炎心中苦涩至极，但到底是把这欺侮忍了下来，他垂首，又这般站立了片刻，便听见了天邪神的声音。 

“过来。”

萧炎看向天邪神，见他招了招手，面上带着一丝诡异的笑，补充道：“就这样，过来。” 

那王座之上的邪魔显然并不会有什么好心思。

萧炎面无表情的走过去，停在了天邪神手指指着的王座侧面。

天邪神自王座上微微坐直了身子，他探身向前，笑意渐深，未同萧炎说一声，他那手便是拿捏住了萧炎的欲望。

“你——！”

或许是魔气的缘故，邪族的体温，总是偏低的。

炙热的欲望骤然被一只冰冷的手握住，就算萧炎异火之体，并不惧寒，但邪族的冷，却是直透进身体深处。

萧炎一颤，羞恼出声，手刚要放下去拂天邪神的手，天邪神却已经缓缓的套弄起来。

他止住了萧炎想要松开裙幅的手。

“萧炎，本神难得服侍你，你好生受着便是。”

那手中的裙幅霎时被扯的挂了道口子，萧炎身子的颤抖更甚，反抗不能，竟只能这般让人玩弄。

萧炎漏出几声喘息，道：“我……可没让你服侍我。”

“无妨。”天邪神微微一笑，“你让本神看了出好戏，权当是奖赏。” 

萧炎早知这邪神的不要脸，也知自己的话定会被驳回来，他干脆咬着牙不置一言，连一声喘息也吝啬给天邪神。 

天邪神知晓这是萧炎沉默的反抗，但他并不在意，只自顾自的亵玩着他手中的性器，他的动作其实说不上熟练，但刺激感官总还是做得到。 

冰凉的指尖擦过萧炎欲望的顶端，那里已渗了些透明的液体，这半硬的性器，也是彻底抬了头。

情欲的刺激与魔神印的疼痛反复交替的折磨着萧炎的理智。

天邪神似平淡的发问。

“你这处，可让你那两娇妻用过了？”

萧炎忍下每每窜上舌尖的呻吟，漠然瞥了一眼天邪神，不语。

之前在万魔殿门口，他同天邪神已解释过，他既不信，他又何必再说。

就算他跟这天邪神说，他这也是第一次，这邪神总也不会相信，他却自取其辱，当个笑话。

萧炎不回话，天邪神便当萧炎是默认，他神色不便，眸中却氤氲着一丝阴沉之色，抚弄着萧炎欲望的手也变得粗暴。

“用了几次？”

萧炎被天邪神弄得有些难受，他想要后退，又被天邪神揽着腰拉回来。

“妻女双全，你倒是过的好。”

“我过得好不好……”萧炎终于是开了口，漠然道：“反正比你舒坦。”

天邪神顿时眼神冰寒，他的手停了片刻，接着便松开了，他已然想好了惩罚萧炎的法子。

“既然你说本神过的不舒坦。”这邪神掸了掸自己的衣衫，又撩开衣摆，命令道：“你便坐上来，让本神好生舒坦一下。”

萧炎一时怔住了，自打伏降，他就做好了会到这一步的心理准备，也知道男人之间如何做爱，没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，更不说好歹曾经是个地球人，这也不知道的话，那也太落后了些。

只是临到头来，总是有些不能反应。 

天邪神瞧着萧炎有些呆滞的模样，笑的也开心了几分，道：“怎么？不会？也罢，本神教你便是，大千那地方，男人和男人倒确实少见。”

天邪神含笑抓着萧炎的腰，一手探向萧炎的身后，顺着臀缝去寻那处缝隙，萧炎一惊，抓着裙衫的手终是松开了，他羞窘的想避开，天邪神却不让他避。

“用你这处……”天邪神的手指戳弄到了萧炎的后穴，他并未进去，只在入口轻轻的按揉了几下，便收了手，将萧炎更近的拽向自己，说道：“把本神的肉棒好好的吃进去。”

“你这前面本神便不计较了，这后面，总该是第一次吧。” 

这不掩饰的污言碎语着实难听。

萧炎面色霎时难看至极，几乎是不假思索的，一个名字脱口而出：“萧千！”

万魔殿内的魔气都瞬间在此时凝滞，天邪神面上的笑缓缓褪去，他面无表情的看了萧炎许久，方才移了视线，森然道：“萧炎，本神名唤天邪，可莫要再叫错了的好。”

“……” 

萧炎也未曾想自己竟将这名字唤了出来。

他同样是沉默了许久，待到天邪神说完话，他已是垂着眼睫，遮住了那双翻涌着各种情绪的眸子，道：“不会再唤错了。”

“你不是萧千。”

天邪神眼中森冷的骇然，萧炎却全然不理，他重新撩开裙袍，当真跨坐在了天邪神身上。

“天邪神，你想要，我给你便是。”

萧炎淡然垂首，看着天邪神俊美的面容，若是没有那额心三只邪目，若是那双眸子不那般诡异阴森，那孩子，长大后便该是这般模样。

一只手向下扯开了天邪神的衣裤，萧炎碰到那灼热硬挺的性器，他勾了勾唇角，扶着那性器对准自己的后穴。

没有扩张也没有润滑，更没有什么温柔的爱抚，萧炎的身体重重的落下，在仿佛要将身体劈成两半的疼痛中，将天邪神的性器一纳到底。

有血从两人交合处流下来，浸染了天邪神的白衫。

一场性爱看起来凄惨至极。

“唔——！” 

萧炎咬着唇咽下一声惨叫，只浅浅溢出了一丝闷哼，他痛极，撑不住身体的伏下，靠在了天邪神的肩头，急促的喘息。 

就连天邪神也没料到萧炎这般决绝的做法，他的手触碰到黏腻的血，被萧炎气的笑了起来，“萧炎！那魔神印还没让你痛够不成！” 

萧炎靠着天邪神的肩，没什么力气的笑了笑。

“那还是魔神印更痛些。”

说罢，萧炎一手从撑在王座上，竟不顾疼痛的又坐直了身子，他的面上全是痛极了的冷汗，面颊附近的黑发也被汗湿成一缕一缕的，他看向神色震怒的天邪神，笑道：“如何，我可是全部吞进去了？”

天邪神闭了闭双目。

这人不仅不服输，还是个疯子。

天邪神眉心的邪目微动，随即他再睁开眸子，竟也有几分残忍。

“很好，萧炎。”他沾着血的手捏了捏萧炎的臀肉，道：“既然吃进去了，便动起你的腰来。”

萧炎勾唇，道：“这倒也简单。”

不会有求情，也不会有示弱，萧炎皱着眉，手搭着天邪神的肩，竟真合着血动了起来。

疼痛之中，快感便微乎其微了。

萧炎咬住了所有的痛呼，便也不会有丢人的呻吟。

天邪神把玩着萧炎因疼痛而萎靡的性器，说道：“你这后面倒是把本神吮的紧。”

“自然。”萧炎又是一下将天邪神的那处吞进深处，咧咧嘴，道：“第一次嘛。”

也不知是在自嘲还是在讽刺天邪神。

他又忍着身体里外的疼痛动了十几下，终于是让那天邪神射了出来，萧炎双腿发抖的站起身，故意把那红红白白的东西流到天邪神身上，随后好不容易下了地，却又是站不稳的往地上摔。

天邪神冷哼一声，一挥袖便拂去了衣上那些脏污，他伸手扶着了那差点和地面亲密接触的萧炎，瞧了半晌，才面无表情道：“今日表现的不错，本神便送你回寝殿罢。”

-TBC


End file.
